Lost Love
by Arwigirl
Summary: the Marauders are in their 6th year at Hogwarts. What will happen when Dumbledore anounces there will be a 6th year ball? Will Sirius find his true love in muggle-born witch Anita Cole? Will his family allow it?


**A/N Okay. This is my second story and 1****st**** one not humour. Please forgive me if it is bad. Thanks**.

Sirius dozed with his back against a tree. It was lunch break, and all the sixth years were enjoying not having to do mountains of homework. James was playing with a snitch he'd nicked last year. Peter was clapping and cheering every time James caught the snitch. Suddenly, the cheering stopped, and there was the sound of cloth moving and the hushed feeling that could only mean a teacher was close. "Potter, what are you doing with the snitch that went missing last year?" Asked a severe voice that belonged to only one teacher. "Practicing, professor." James told her smoothly. Sirius opened his eyes to watch the show.

Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, was standing over them. "Well, no matter how much I want the Gryffindor to win the Quiddich Cup this year, I will kindly ask you to keep the practice to the pitch." At this, she raised her wand and said clearly, "Accio golden snitch." The little golden ball flew out of James's pocket and landed neatly in her hand. She turned and walked back towards the Quiddich pitch.

"What're we gonna do now?" James asked.

"Dunno. Where's Moony?" Sirius replied.

"In the library, being a good boy."

"Let's go bother him then." Sirius said.

"Alright." James told him, not paying attention. He was watching Lily Evens, a tall red-head with emerald eyes that he'd had a crush on since first year. "Prongs, if you like her ask her out." Sirius told him, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I already have. She said no, and you know that."

"Well, one day she might give in." Sirius told him as they got up to go inside.

"What about that blond girl. You know the one." James asked when they were inside.

"You mean Anita Cole?" Sirius asked, trying to sound uninterested. "Yeah, she's okay." The truth was that he had had a crush on her since he first saw her. With her strawberry blond hair, and eyes a strange shade of aqua, many guys thought she was attractive enough, but had always thought of her as just another girl. Sirius however had eyes for no other. He knew her best subjects – transfiguration and D.A.D.A – and her worst – potions and charms. She was in Gryffindor too, which was another plus. But she was muggle born, so his family would never accept her, might even try to hurt her. But it didn't matter. She'd never go out with a guy like him. He wasn't smart like Remis, or a really great Quiddich player like James. He was good at D.A.D.A, and that was about it. Well, he could dance, not that he'd tell anyone that. So long as Dumbledore didn't introduce any dances, he'd never have to tell anyone.

_One month later…_

"A ball?! Why?!" Sirius burst out as soon as Professor McGonagall told them.

"Because, Mr. Black, the headmaster thought it a good idea. "Where was I? Ah yes. This ball is a very old tradition. It is for sixth years only, as the fifth and seventh years are busy revising for their O. and N.E., and we believe the younger years to young. However, you may invite someone as your partner if they are in any other years. This ball has an old tradition of 'first choice'. This is to say, if someone asks you to the ball, and you do not already have a partner, you must say yes. Any questions?" She looked out into the crowd of Gryffindors. Lily raised her hand. "Yes Miss. Evens?"

"What if we don't get a chance to ask someone we want to because _someone_," she threw a glance at James, "asks us first?"

"Unfortunately, it is first choice and you don't get to turn them down." McGonagall threw a glance at James too. James was grinning.

"Who came up with this 'first choice' thing?" Asked Peter.

"We don't know, but Professor Dumbledore is trying to abolish it for next year." She told him. Remis raised his hand slowly. She nodded to him. "When is this ball?"

"Very sensible question. December the 18th." We knew that it was going to be directly in between two full moons, so we were safe from the wolf-man.

When no-one else raised their hands, McGonagall said, "I know that you all had to get dress robes for fourth year, so that is what you will wear. The other years have been informed about the age restrictions and the first choice system; however they may not ask you, you have to ask them. Since it is Sunday today, I suggest you go back to the common room to think things over."

Everyone got up slowly, except James. He sprang to his feet and bolted over to Lily Evens. He came back with a huge grin on his face. "She said yes." He told them.

"She had to." Remis told him.

"Hey, I gotta go do something." Sirius told them.

"Alright Padfoot. But we're gonna have a party to celebrate." James told him, but he had already walked away. Followed by a group of girls. "I think I get it." James told them. "He just doesn't want to have to take any of them." He jerked his head towards the girls following Sirius.

Sirius made a beeline for the library. No-one would think of looking for him in there. He walked in, with his head down so no-one would know who he was. He went to near the back of the library, where the Defence Against the Dark Arts books were. There she was. Sitting on the ground with her back against the bookcase – a jinx book in her lap – was Anita Cole. She looked up when Sirius tripped on a loose bit of carpet and grabbed the bookcase for support. "Oh. Hi." She said as she flushed and buried her nose in the book to hide her face. What Sirius didn't know, was that Anita had had a crush on him since she first saw him. Unfortunately, she didn't like being a sheep, and almost all the girls in the year had a crush on him. Anyway, he'd never go out with a girl like her when there were far prettier girls than her.

Sirius craned his neck to read the title of the book. "Jinxes for the Advanced. Nice." She flushed deeper. This was his chance. If he was going to ask her to the ball, it had to be now. "Do you have a partner to the ball yet?" He asked quickly, before he lost his nerve. "No." She replied in a surprised voice. "Will you, Anita Cole, go to the ball with me?"

"Okay." She said as the bell signalling students could go for lunch went. She hurried out of the library to think about what had just happened.

**Okay, 1****st**** chapter. Please review. Thanks,**

**Arwigirl**


End file.
